


Just Once

by BerryChwan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Short One Shot, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryChwan/pseuds/BerryChwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another normal day at Jitters, except that on this day, Iris finally says the words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

Maybe it will end. Maybe in five years, they will look at each other with regret. Perhaps, overtime, their time together will feel poisoned. Maybe, this is not worth sacrificing their friendship over.

Maybe. Perhaps. Possibly. Perchance. This is all a mistake. 

So many things could go wrong, the world is filled with an infinite number of possible mistakes. But for Iris West, when she looks at Barry Allen, when she gazes into his smiling eyes, she knows. Iris West is sure that this isn’t a mistake. She feels it when he holds her tight, when he smiles, when he looks at her. This is forever. 

She loves him.

She sits there wanting to tell him all that. She wants to tell him that she loves him completely. She wants to tell him that not being him feels like walking on coal. She opens her mouth, hesitates and once again watches as love slips from fingers. 

So, instead, she smiles and listens intently as Barry tells her about another date with another girl. She has gotten good at pretending. 

Sometimes when he is talking, she stares at him, an excuse to take him in. They are sitting at Jitters, their spot the table, right by the entrance. They are alone because it is way past closing time, but then again when they are together they never really need anyone else. 

Her gaze drops to his mouth. She just wants to reach over and-

“Iris! Are you even listening?” Barry asks chuckling.

She snaps out of her trance and smiles nervously. 

“Yeah I am. All ears Barry!” she says guiltily laughing lightly. 

Barry rolls his eyes and sips on his coffee, he knows she is lying. He knows her too well. She starts talking. It’s about a story she is covering with Linda, something about a corrupted politician. He smiles and pretends to listen. 

He loves her. 

Sometimes the realization creeps up on him but he always picks it up and gently hides it away. He gazes at her, a smile playing on his lips. Sitting like this is always his favorite thing to do, because like this, he can take her in. He can love her with his eyes. 

He is tired of dating. He wants her but he can’t be rejected again. It would kill him. So he smiles, hugs her and holds her hand and pretends. He is used to it after all. 

“Barry…Bear,” he hears her call him as if from a distance. 

He turns around as if in a dream and his eyes meets hers and he sees something. They gaze at each other; a series of emotions passing between them. Her hand which is on his suddenly tightens and tears start to form in her eyes. 

Barry is not sure what’s happening but he knows what he wants. He wants her. He wants her to just once, say it. He longs for those words, that permission to love her.

Iris West opens her mouth, she needs to say it. She can see it in Barry’s eyes, they are pleading. She is scared. What if it is a mistake, what if-

“Barry Allen. Kiss me.”

The words hang between them and time stops. 

“Please,” she adds, gripping his hand, ready to be loved. 

Barry Allen grins stupidly and because Barry usually does what Iris tell him; he leans over. As he gets closer, he feels like he might cry. How long has he waited? He places a hand on the nape of her neck and feels a spark of electricity. 

He feels her shiver, brings her in then his lips are on hers. Iris closes her eyes, her whole body exploding with sensation, color, she can almost see the future. 

“I love you.” 

She doesn’t know if it is her or him who mutters the words but what she does know is simple. 

This is forever.


End file.
